<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the one I love by skyfty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458102">You are the one I love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty'>skyfty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I was trying to develop the promt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjin lived his life peacefully until a woman came to his life. He was no hoping for anything just not being her husband shade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first day6 fan-fiction in english. Note that english isn't my first language and my vocabularies are very limited :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungjin aiming the target. A western meadowlark. His eyes squinted behind his archer bow tried to lock the focus. The bird was still staying there at the branch of <i>Calophyllum</i>. Talked with relatives as they made a story about flying to regions or how to enjoy the sky better. An arrow flew toward the prey, not his. His eyebrows lifted.</p><p>“You’re too slow.” A voice heard. Not his own.</p><p>“No, not really.” Said Sungjin after turning back to whom. A woman, young, probably 2 or 3 years younger than him. Bringing her archer bow, walked toward where he stood.</p><p>“What do you mean not really, you literally waited too long. Don’t aim too long, after locking the focus, shoot off your arrow. You’ll lose timing if you’re considered too much.”</p><p>“I’m making sure.” He packed his arrow back to his bamboo tube. He would hunt in other place.</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“That it is the exact bird in my list.” Sungjin gestured to open a notebook from his pocket after done with his hunting tools. Sungjin face lifted to see her. She stood near him, just one meter away. Now he could see her hazel eyes, clearly under the shade of her dense lashes. </p><p>“I haven’t see you.” Sungjin said. </p><p>A single eyebrow raised on her face. She didn’t usually talk with person. Not quite often after her family. But that was long time ago. She haven’t met human after. This was her first time going out her usual territory for hunting.</p><p>“Do you know every single person here?” She admired how he brought this things to stranger.</p><p>“There were not much.” They stayed in forest.</p><p>“I haven’t stayed here for long. And before, there was person did it for me. This hunting.” Sungjin screened her. She was no like a moneybags, judging from what she wore and her arch. But having someone do this hunting for her? That was a very privileged. Sungjin thought, was she one of <i>Cadnier</i>, the robbers staying across the river. But as he knew, they were no woman, and as far he stayed there, they wouldn’t cross the frontier.</p><p>“You are good at drawing?” Her voice brought him back. She was peeking to his open notebook in his hands. There were animals drawing with some notes to the specific part.</p><p>“Yes, little bit. I draw just the specific characteristics. To acknowledge.”</p><p>“Acknowledge what?” The wind blew and Sungjin could smell orange. It was none there but probably came from the woman. Fascinating she didn't smell like grass and sunlight. </p><p>“That it was the animal on my list.” That day was the first Sungjin answered too many question, and it came from a stranger who took his food. He almost forgot about that.</p><p>“You have a list?”</p><p>“Yes, about animals those were old enough to be hunt.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean why? Of course you don’t want to eat baby right? And go take your bird. Before it went to carnivore’s stomach.” Enough tmi for today. Sungjin sent her away. He packed his notebook to pants pocket and walked away.</p><p>The woman then walked to the bird falling. She needed to get it before another animal took her food for that day. She didn’t look back till she heard a scream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungjin woke up in the sound of cicadas. It was very bright in his eyes when he tried to open. But then slowly his consciousness came. He was trying to recognize the wood ceiling wasn't like his. His eyes darted around. There weren't much. A desk, simple with some notes disorganized and a pot of cactus. Died. He didn't have a pot of died cactus. A drawer from acacia wood trimmed untidy but at least, still a drawer. A peek of fabric, blue color, maybe inside those weren't really neat. But Sungjin was someone neat and tidy. </p><p>A big window on the right side, he knew where the light came because it was opened widely. On his left wasn't a wall and door, but only curtain from corner to corner, swaying because of wind. He got himself up. He was sitting in a bed. A proper bed if he could say. A blanket was covering him now slumped down. Smell of orange this room was. With some nutty from the old wood. There was a tree trunk right beside this bed. He was thinking, where was he because this was exactly not his room. He has no tree house.</p><p>When he was trying to stand, he noticed there were wounds in his ankles, both of them. Sungjin walked passing the flowery curtain and there he faced a terrace. This house is very minimal with a room for sleep and an open room, if he could state it. There was no door.</p><p>Again there was a table in his left but more organized with archery. Bows and arrows. The hunting tools as small knives, trawl, etc are placed there, just as normal living kits in this ecosystem. </p><p>Sungjin was trying to find the stair down before a woman showed up.</p><p>"Oh Hi, you woke up." Those hazel eyes and dense eyelashes he was trying to recognize. The woman brought some fish with her, grilled and then she put it on the table in his right. He hasn't seen yet before. The table was for foods and spices. Spices if there weren't much, were packed in wood insulated box. And then some oranges, and also dried orange peels in a bowl, deliberately left for scent. Now he knew where the smell came from. </p><p>"You know me?"</p><p>"Yes, or not really. Is your head okay?" Sungjin touched his head and realized there was a bandage. </p><p>"What is it." Not a question for her.</p><p>"Yesterday you fell in a trap. Ugh not falling actually, you were flying upside down. And your head hit a tree." She said shortly about what happened yesterday.</p><p>Sungjin was trying to recall. His head was fine, the swollen had flatten, just maybe still left the bruised. </p><p>"You are the bird shooter."</p><p>"Oh, so you aren't losing your memory!" She almost screamed. </p><p>The woman he met yesterday. She looked little bit different with loose hair. Yesterday her braided hair was little yellowish but now looked mostly dark.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Take a sit, we should eat you haven't breakfast." She pointed a chair beside the table. For him to sit because she already sit at one another.</p><p>"Why am i here?" But Sungjin didn't want to.</p><p>"You were unconscious, what else?" Because he didn't believe to stranger. In this forest not everyone was your friend. Sungjin still keeping his thought about the robbers.</p><p>"And you took me here? To your house? For what?"</p><p>The woman giggled. "Hear, you, whoever your name. First, you were unconscious after trapped on that snare. Then i put you down. I couldn't ask you, where's your home, what do you expect me to do? Leaving you on nowhere?"</p><p>He had too much to ask.</p><p>"Right i'm sorry." He took a step and then sit beside her. "Are you living alone?"</p><p>Sungjin thought maybe it would be nice if he said some thanks, after several talks.</p><p>"Mmm, yes these days." Not before.</p><p>"You have nice tree house."</p><p>"Yes thanks." She answered casually. She never heard it before since she never invited a guest. There's none outsider came to visit her house, except him.</p><p>"And you have nice bed." Sungjin started to take an orange. He had enough smelling the scent now he wanted.</p><p>"Also thanks for it. It feels nice for two."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You slept there too? I mean last night?"</p><p>"Of course? Who wanna give up my comfort bed just for you? Of course i slept there too." </p><p>Suddenly a realisation. Sungjin swallowed his saliva and looked down at his cloth, was there any sign of detach before. And he heard she laughed hard.</p><p>"What are you thinking of me?" </p><p>But he didn't answer. The thought of he slept with another woman, stanger to be added, was scaring him.</p><p>"I think i should go."</p><p>Sungjin went home just right after he said he'd go. He walked after some routes she told him. He didn't lost, he knew this area, still easy to find home also as the sign his head was really fine. Inside. But no one home. He knew it was midday when his brothers were hunting and it was supposedly being alone. </p><p>And sadly it was meant that there was no food either. Suddenly he regretted to refuse her offer, for breakfast. He was hungry. </p><p>Sungjin realized he went in rash that he left, or he didn't know it yet, his bow. He didn't see it at her house. He went to search at the place he trapped but nothing left. There was no net fish too at home since his brother might use it. No option, he would climbed plum tree behind his house looking for anything to eat. Then later he heard sound from below. </p><p>"Sungjin-hyung, is that you?"</p><p>Dowoon was there.</p><p>"Aaaah, hyuuung. Finally you're back." Yonghyun run a little to see. The brothers were here.</p><p>"Hyung, is your head okay?" They saw the bruised after Sungjin went down.</p><p>He let a sigh out. His story was much less embarrassing moment he didn't intend to tell. But he went inside their house with them and he might consider to share a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>